lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug
The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug is a film, the second part of The Hobbit film series. It was released on December 13, 2013. The Hobbit: Battle of Five Armies was one of the two earlier proposed titles for this film. Plot The sequel to The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, the film follows the journey of Thorin and Company through Mirkwood, Laketown, and into Smaug's Lair. The Hobbit: There and Back Again is set after this film. At the Prancing Pony Inn in Bree, Gandalf the Grey warns Thorin Oakenshield that someone is trying to have him killed. He persuades Thorin to obtain the Arkenstone to unite the dwarves, and suggests that a stealthy burglar may be needed to steal the jewel back from Smaug. A year later, Thorin and his company are being pursued by Azog and his Orc party down the Carrock following the events of the previous film. After Bilbo informs the group that a bear is also tracking them, Gandalf ushers them along to the home of a skin-changer. Upon their arrival, they are attacked by the same bear; Gandalf reveals that it is the home Beorn and that he may be able to aid them in their journey. That night, Azog is summoned to Dol Guldur by the Necromancer, and instructs his son Bolg to take over the hunt for Thorin. The next day, Beorn loans his horses to the company so they reach Mirkwood, and hinder the pursuing Orcs. Upon arrival at the forest border, Gandalf discovers Black Speech graffiti imprinted on an old ruin, coinciding with a telepathic message from Galadriel imploring him to investigate the tombs of the Nazgûl. Without giving any reason for his sudden departure, Gandalf advises the company to follow the Elven path though Mirkwood, and to wait for him before entering the Lonely Mountain. But upon losing their way in the forest, the Dwarves are captured by giant spiders. Bilbo, with the help of the One Ring, manages to free them from the webs and names his sword Sting. However, while fighting the attacking spiders, the Dwarves are captured by the Wood-elves including Legolas and Tauriel, a captain of the guard. During their captivity, a romantic subplot develops between Tauriel and Kili. While the others are imprisoned, Thorin is given audience with the elf-king Thranduil, but he refuses Thranduil's aid and is imprisoned as well. Under the cloak of the ring, Bilbo helps the Dwarves to escape by using empty wine barrels, which are sent floating down the river. Along the way, they are ambushed by Bolg and his Orc party, while the elves pursue the Dwarves to cease their escape. In the ensuing chaos, Kili is wounded by a Morgul arrow. Legolas and Tauriel are forced to halt their pursuit of the Dwarves in order to end the Orc onslaught. One captive is imprisoned and questioned by Thranduil. When Thranduil learns that "The One" has returned, he decides to seal off his kingdom to protect it from the impending evil. However, Tauriel leaves to save Kili, who she learns has been poisoned by the orc's arrow, and Legolas accompanies her. Subsequently, the Company meets a man named Bard and bribe him to smuggle them into Esgaroth, the lake town where the descendants of Dale made their home, and where the Master of the Town rules with an iron fist. The group attempt to steal weapons before being captured and in the process learn that Bard is a descendant of Dale's ruler, Girion, who died attempting to kill Smaug with Black Arrows. After Thorin convinces the townfolk and Master that they will share the riches of the recaptured mountain, the adventurers receive a grand send-off. The injured Kili is ordered to remain behind while Oin, Fili, and Bofur remain to tend him in Bard's house. As the events of Thorin's company occurs, Gandalf reaches the remote tomb of the Nazgûl and found that they have been revived. He is joined by Radagast, and it is revealed that the Necromancer cannot be a mere human as the Nazgûl answer only to one master. Returning to Mirkwood, while sending Radagast to warn Galadriel of their discovery, Gandalf enters the orc-infested Dol Guldur and is attacked by Azog. While attempting to escape, the Necromancer appears, and, following a duel between the two, Gandalf is captured. With his worst fears realized – that the Necromancer is indeed Sauron – Gandalf watches in horror as the orc army marches towards the Lonely Mountain. Once at the Lonely Mountain, Bilbo deciphers the map's cryptic clue and uses moonlight to find the hidden keyhole that opens the secret door into the mountain. Balin then explains Bilbo's real purpose and send him down to the treasury to locate the Arkenstone. Unfortunately, Bilbo's searching quickly awakens Smaug, who initially finds the hobbit amusing but swiftly tires of him and intends to kill him. In Laketown, Bard hears the rumbling caused by Smaug's awakening and attempts to affix the last Black Arrow to the town's launcher, but is arrested. Oin, Fili, Bofur, and Bard's daughters are attacked by Bolg's hunting party before Legolas and Tauriel drive them off, with the latter remaining behind to tend to Kili. Then in a dream like state after his medication Kili admits his love for Tauriel. After convincing Thorin that they must help Bilbo, the Dwarves enter the mountain and find themselves and the Hobbit being hunted by Smaug. Tricking the fire-breathing Smaug into rekindling the forges, they attempt to kill the dragon by trapping him under a flood of molten gold. However, Smaug survives and stumbles out of the mountain determined to make the people of Lake-Town suffer for giving aid to the Dwarves, leaving Bilbo horrified at the turn of events. Differences between novel and film "Queer Lodgings" "Flies and Spiders" "Barrels Out Of Bond" *In the book, Thorin was captured separately and kept captive in his own room (he was treated and fed well) when he wouldn't tell his purpose in the woods. The other dwarves weren't told he was there. *In the book, the elf-king didn't guess the purpose of the mission was the reconquest of Erebor, and didn't try to make a deal with Thorin. *In the book, the elf-king at first allowed the other dwarves to move about freely within his halls, but he finally locked them up, each to his own cell, because they were being obnoxious and insulting. *In the book, Bilbo hid the dwarves in the barrels (closed up, not opened) while the chief guard and Galion the butler were asleep, and later the elves themselves pushed the barrels (which they thought were empty) through the trapdoor and opened the portcullis at the water-gate to let the barrels into the river. *In the book, there was no pursuit by elves after the escape from the elf-king's halls (where the elves did not yet know how the dwarves had escaped), and there was no orc attack as the barrels floated down the Forest River. *Bard the Bowman did not meet the dwarves on the river in the book; elves intercepted the barrels and made them into a raft they steered down the river to Long Lake where men in boats pulled it into Lake-town with the undiscovered dwarves still inside and Bilbo (still wearing his ring) invisibly riding along. *Legolas and Tauriel played a big part in the events of the movie, but they were not mentioned in the book. "A Warm Welcome" *Bard the Bowman's children, Bain, Sigrid and Tilda, do not make an appearance in the books. "On the Doorstep" "Inside Information" *The climax of the film is an involved battle between Thorin's dwarves and Smaug inside of The Lonely Mountain. In the novel, the dwarves never see the dragon at all; by the time they head downstairs to the dragon's lair, Smaug is long gone (in fact, although they don't know it, he's already dead). Etymology The film itself is named after the dragon Smaug and the wastes surrounding his lair. The dragon's name, Smaug, derives from the Old English smeag (of or pertaining to a worm). Appearances *Girion *Glóin *Kili *Lakemen *Legolas *Master of Lake-town *Narzug *Necromancer *Nori *Óin *Ori *Radagast *Sigrid *Smaug *Tauriel *Tilda *Thorin II Oakenshield *Thrain (Mentioned only) *Thranduil *Thror (Mentioned only) |species= *Bird **Thrush *Dragons **Fire-drakes *Dwarves *Elves **Silvan Elves *Giant Spiders *Hobbits *Men **Lakemen **Men of Bree *Horse *Maiar *Orcs *Pony *Warg |locations= *Arda **Middle-earth ***Gondolin (Mentioned only) ***Bree ****Prancing Pony ***High Fells of Rhudaur ***Eriador ****Goblin-Town (Mentioned only) ***Misty Mountains ***Carrock ***Mirkwood ****Dol Guldur ****Old Forest Road ****Forest Gate ****Forest River ****Hall of Thranduil ****Mountains of Mirkwood ***Lake-town ***Lonely Mountain ****Secret door |factions= *Durin's Folk **King of Durin's Folk **King under the Mountain *Thorin and Company *Warg riders *Sindar **Woodland Realm **King of the Woodland Realm |events= *Quest of Erebor *Durin's Day |objects= *Axe *Bow **Arrow **Black Arrow *Dark sorcery *Map **Thror's Map *Key to the Side-door *Rings of Power **One Ring *Swords **Glamdring **Orcrist **Sting **Thranduil's sword *War hammer *Wizard Staff |miscellanea= *Athelas *Archer *Moon *Minerals and Metals **Arkenstone **Gems **Gold *I See Fire *Thranduil's elk *Third Age **TA 2770 **TA 2941 }} Cast In addition to the previous cast from The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Lee Pace, Orlando Bloom, Evangeline Lilly, Luke Evans and Mikael Persbrandt join the cast. The film gives Bard two additional daughters, Sigrid and Tilda. Videos Trailers File:The Hobbit Desolation Of Smaug Trailer 1|Official Teaser Trailer File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Official Main Trailer HD-1|Official Main Trailer File:The Hobbit The Desolation Of Smaug - "Corruption" Trailer|Official Main Trailer #2 File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug (2013) - Movies Trailer 3 for The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug|Trailer #3 Clips File:The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug - "You Have No Right" Clip|"You Have No Right" File:The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug - "This is Our Fight" Clip|"This is Our Fight" File:The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug - "Your World Will Burn" Clip|"Your World Will Burn" File:The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug - "Into the Barrels" Clip|"Into the Barrels" File:The Hobbit Desolation of Smaug - "I Found Something" Clip|"I Found Something" Extras File:Hobbit Cast Talk Smaug|Cast of The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug discuss the film. File:Warner Bros. Exclusive Content The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug|Behind the Scenes Look of Beorn's House File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Peter Jackson Interview Part 1|Peter Jackson Interview Part 1 File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Peter Jackson Interview Part 2|Peter Jackson Interview Part 2 File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Richard Armitage Interview|Richard Armitage Interview File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Martin Freeman Interview|Martin Freeman Interview File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Luke Evans Interview|Luke Evans Interview File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Evangeline Lilly Interview 2|Evangeline Lilly Interview 2 File:The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug - Benedict Cumberbatch Interview|Benedict Cumberbatch Interview Images Posters Character Posters French Posters Promotional Photos Screenshots Soundtrack # The Quest for Erebor # Wilderland # The House of Beorn # Mirkwood # Flies and Spiders # The Woodland Realm # Feast of Starlight # Barrels out of Bond # The Forest River # Bard a man of Laketown # The High Fells # The Nature of Evil # Protector of the Common Folk # Thrice Welcome # Girion, Lord of Dale # Durin's Folk # In the Shadow of the Mountain # Spell of Concealment # On the Doorstep # The Courage of Hobbits # Inside Information # Kingsfoil # A Liar and a Thief # The Hunters # Smaug # My Armor is Iron # Beyond the Forest References External link * *The Hobbit: Desolation Of Smaug Movie Poster Category:Movies Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:2013 films